


Two Days Away

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bad Decisions, Dirty Talk, Fire-calling, M/M, Masturbation, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius has accompanied Draco on a trip to Scotland. Albus is bored, and lonely, his thoughts turning to how he might alleviate the situation...





	Two Days Away

Albus was bored. His copy of The Quibbler was filled with the most nonsensical of articles, and the Muggle novel that Scorpius had exclaimed was a ‘must read’ was slow and incomprehensible. Everything in the fridge was unappealing and a walk to Tesco’s alone sounded even worse. _Really_ , he thought, _this is quite unbearable_. Scorpius was absent, having been summoned to Scotland. 

It was some sort of dispute about tenant farmers on Malfoy-owned land, and Draco had wanted a second opinion on some contracts that needed signing. If Albus had been truly honest, he hadn’t really been listening as carefully as he ought to have been, so the details were a bit hazy. The idea that his husband was actually wealthy always seemed ridiculous to Albus; after all, the Scor he knew seemed most satisfied with a new book and a slice of chocolate cake. 

But apart they most certainly were, and Scorpius wasn’t due to return for three days. 

Albus would have travelled with them, but he couldn’t leave the shop. Besides, too much father-in-law was always a bit stressful. He didn’t think he could suck in his stomach or keep his hair neat for the amount of time required. Scorpius and his dad were both effortlessly elegant in a way that left Al feeling a little like a mountain troll. 

_Scorpius would have to wear some of his most formal robes_ , Albus mused to himself. _The blue ones that fit so snugly over his thighs_. Merlin! What was he doing? Albus shook his head, trying to dislodge that thought, but achieving the precise opposite. _He’ll be wearing those linen shirts, cut so tight that you could see his nipples, the delicate shape of his back when he lent over_. For a man who cared little about clothes, Albus was terribly invested in what Scorpius wore. 

That was it, he had to see him. 

Activating the fire place, Albus called out the name of the Malfoy’s Scottish property. Personally, Al hated flooing, and most especially fire-calling. It was all incredibly disconcerting, having your head whirled around dizzily like that. But he had a sneaking suspicion that today might be worth it. 

***

“Um-mm… I was hoping you’d be wearing that suit. I thought about how gorgeous you look. And then I couldn’t stop thinking about how much I needed to see you…”

Scorpius was perched on the edge of a seat in a very formal dining room. Just the sight of him was enough to empty Al’s lungs of air and make his heart beat erratically. All these years, and the very sight of his husband filled him with love. Scorpius gave him a half-smile and made a noise that was half exasperation and half laughter.

“Bloody hell, Al” Scor’s eyes flicked to the door, hazy and out of focus in the wall of flame. “We’re doing this now? Really?”

“Really. You see, Scor, the flat is terribly lonely without you in it. And a terribly lonely flat means my thoughts are liable to wander. So its all your fault, really”

“It’s literally only been two days since I left… And as far as I can remember, it wasn’t like we left on bad terms. I’ve still got the bruises, love… Have to wear long sleeves, otherwise dad would know exactly what kind of boy he raised”

“And what a lonely couple of days they've been, Scor. Both of us all alone, and you’re always so good to me. Any ideas what I’m supposed to do without you?…”

“Albus!” Scorpius giggled, and Al knew he was tempted to explain exactly how Albus should amuse himself. “Bloody hell, I can’t do this now… Dad’s literally outside the room, drinking Port with the most boring wizards ever to walk the earth, and he’s told me to save him in two minutes.”

“So you’re not going to tell me how I can pass the time? And there’s me, so lonely without you” Albus pouted his lips, knowing how much Scorpius loved it when he did that. 

“Stop that.. Al! I know you’re pulling that face that on purpose…” Albus was gratified to see how agitated and fidgety his husband seemed to be getting. Watching him stand, stride across the room, perform a quick Colloportus on the door was even more pleasing. Scor’s locking spells were almost unbreakable. 

“Here I am, all alone… I’m missing my tall, blond, beautiful husband… Imagining his long legs tangled up in the sheets, his satiny soft skin pressed hot and damp against mine. I’m imagining all the breathy little sighs escaping from his soft mouth while I’m touching him everywhere…”

“Gods, your words. Love your words… I know you could think of something. You’ve always impressed me with your imagination” 

Scorpius wasn’t fooling Albus for a moment. He’d attempted a tone of nonchalance, but Al knew how hard he’d already be for him, his cock heavy and straining against those formal blue trousers Al had so lusted over minutes before. 

“Oh, I’m very imaginative. I’m imagining you touching me. Imagining your slender, blue-blooded aristocratic fingers touching me just how I love it. So slow, running your fingers all over. If you were here, I’d be close to coming already… You always make me feel so good” 

Albus had loosened his belt, in the excitement of the moment. His hand rubbed all over his boxers, then he reached down and took himself in hand. His cock was as responsive as ever to Scor, fingers wet with pre-come. He _was_ close to coming, his breathing deep, uneven. 

“You’re touching yourself, Al… Bloody hell, I know you are” Scor’s voice was ragged, rough. Albus was pleased to see the dazed expression on his face, and the way those slender, aristocratic fingers were almost unconsciously stoking his own hard length. 

“I love it Scor. Love your touch. I’ve been so lonely, needed you so bad… And now we’re together and your touch is tearing me apart. You’re going to break me into a million pieces”. 

***

Even in his current, lust filled, debauched state, Albus knew that he _shouldn’t be doing this_ , that it really was one of his _bad ideas_. 

But, then he’d never had much sense when it came to Scorpius, really. If jumping into the floo half naked, gasping out the name of the property and falling into his husbands waiting arms was such a terrible plan, it shouldn't have felt quite so exquisite. 

Especially since his father-in-law was only outside the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Enjoy the rest of your day xxxx


End file.
